metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
High-frequency blade
A high-frequency blade was a sword reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonating at extremely high vibration frequencies. This oscillation weakened the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks were performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. Proficient users were also able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets, such as Raiden. Many blades were modeled after traditional Japanese katana. Usage The HF blade was used predominantly by the Cyborg Ninjas Gray Fox, Olga Gurlukovich and Raiden, though it was also employed by Solidus Snake and the Arsenal Tengu. The HF blade also saw high usage among soldiers during the 2010s, as several cybernetic bodyguards were seen using them to cut down enemy soldiers in 2018. The late 2010s saw several advances to high-frequency cutting technology. One was the invention of the HF machete, used frequently by normal soldiers of Desperado Enforcement LLC. Raiden's HF Blade was upgraded by Doktor to absorb MCFC electrolytes from his opponents as he cut them, and these would be fed directly into Raiden himself. Samuel Rodrigues' HF blade was designated as a "VT7 high-frequency blade", but the fact that its efficacy depended on the original blade's quality suggests that the designation actually refers to the HF oscillator. The VT7 also had ID lock capabilities that included a timed unlock function. Existing weapons could also be modified as HF blades, as evidenced by Sam's HF blade, which was originally a Murasama blade dating back to the 16th century, as well as the LQ-84i's chainsaw weapon. In these cases, though, HF Blades' cutting power are amplified. HF blades could also be equipped onto war machines. They were also extremely durable, Raiden's being able to parry the aforementioned chainsaw with no visible damage to the sword, as well as being able to block Metal Gear EXCELSUS's giant blades. They also appear to have some quality that allows them to cut things that are longer than their length, as shown when Raiden and Sam both cut a Metal Gear RAY in half, lengthwise. Although HF Blades were normally metallic in nature, not all are, as some HF weapons could also be made entirely of wood so long as it was naturally conductible for the process. For instance, an HF wooden sword required Honduran mahogany to create, as it was a natural conductor for HF properties. Users * Cyborg Ninjas ** Gray Fox ** Olga Gurlukovich (as "Mr. X") ** Raiden * Sons of Liberty ** Solidus Snake ** Arsenal Tengu * Desperado Enforcement LLC. ** Sundowner (machetes) ** Samuel Rodrigues Unconfirmed history Gray Fox's blade was made of tempered high carbon spring steel, with a blade length of 76 cm (29 3/4 in), and a handle length of 28 cm (11 in), weighing at 1.7 kg (3.75 lbs). It was an enhanced replica of an 8th century Chokuto sword fashioned for the Emperor Shomu; the original weapon was stolen from the imperial repository in Nara sometime in 2002. These swords have no curvature and were originally fashioned in a wood-grain pattern.Metal Gear Solid Official Mission Handbook, Millennium Books (1998). Behind the scenes The high-frequency blade first appears in Metal Gear Solid as the weapon of choice for the Cyborg Ninja, Gray Fox. It's a usable weapon in Metal Gear Solid: Integral, during the Ninja VR Missions. It also appears in the remake The Twin Snakes under the same role. Due to directoral decisions for cutscenes, Fox also briefly uses it to damage the radome by impaling it, also shooting it out upon causing irreparable damage to the radome. Snake also briefly picks up the HF blade and wields it before slamming it down onto the ground. In Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, the HF Blade is obtained by Raiden towards the end of the game. It is the only weapon available to battle the game's final boss, Solidus Snake, who himself uses dual swords. The player can use cheat codes to have the High Frequency Blade early on in the game, but equipping it will not cause Raiden to draw it, although the blade does appear on his back. In the Metal Gear Solid 2: Digital Graphic Novel, the HF blade is instead used by Solid Snake to duel Solidus, after the latter knocks Raiden out. The blade also appears as an equippable weapon in the debug mode of the game's Trial Edition demo. However, the player doesn't actually use the weapon, and is instead surrounded in a green wireframe box with a spinning line, causing instant death to any enemy soldiers upon physical contact. Teaser images for the HD Edition of Metal Gear Solid 2 had Raiden with the HF blade during his encounter with Fortune, although this scene does not appear in the final version. Snake implies in the game that he at least has some proficiency with the blade, but doesn't exactly hold favor for them. Although a blade-wielding Gray Fox (as Null) features in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, he is armed with a standard machette instead of a high-frequency weapon. HF blades do appear in the stand-alone expansion Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus, of which there are two versions, each exclusive to certain characters. The first is the HF Blade for Raiden, and the second is the N. Blade for the Arsenal Tengu. The HF blade is referred to as a katana by Roy Campbell after Raiden's character is unlocked. High-frequency blades are featured heavily in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, in which the story focuses on a blade-wielding cyborg Raiden combating similarly armed foes. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid * Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance See also * ''Metal Gear Rising'' weapons Notes and references Category:MGS2 weapons Category:MGSPO weapons Category:MGS4 weapons Category:MGR weapons Category:Melee weapons Category:Signature Weapons